Devious Drabbles
by SparklingFae
Summary: These are a series of drabbles that are various pairings.
1. Broken Bonds

Pairing: Paul and Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Broken Bonds

She swallowed back the tears; he had done it again. Her heart was breaking as she looked at his phone. The text message was in plain sight. He didn't even care enough to be discreet. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her when the phone kept vibrating. So, she looked.

"I had a good time tonight...Can't wait to see you tomorrow night!"

Those simple words were the final straw; he had broken the trust, the sacred bond, that they shared as an imprinted couple. She had given him everything she had to give and asked for little in return, but even the little proved too much for him.

It killed her to make the call, but it was time for the plan she had talked about with Emily and Sam. If ever there was a time she needed out, they had vowed to help her.

Now, it was that time. She rested her hand on her flat stomach. She couldn't even bear to tell him that they were going to have a baby. She would not bring a baby into a relationship that was so toxic. Tears gathered in her eyes as she grabbed a bag of clothes and belongings that she had packed days ago. He had used up all of his second chances.

He had been unfaithful again and she was moving in with their Alpha and his mate.

This was the ultimate hurt to her and their relationship.


	2. Sensual Spells part 1

Pairing: Embry/Bella/Seth

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. A thank you to jarms for help with the edits

Their hands were hot and heavy against her body as they all swayed together to the beat. She had drank two cups of beer already and was working on her third. Her head tipped back against the younger wolf's chest while the older one pressed soft, butterfly kisses against her throat.

She whimpered as his hot breath caressed her smooth, milky white skin. Her senses were lost in the ecstasy of feelings that the drinks and touches brought forth.

The younger wolf spun her around and captured her mouth with fervor, he might be the youngest within the pack but Paul's shared thoughts in wolf form had taught him well. Seth's hands began to roam Bella's body while they continued the dance, lust swirled like a thick cloak between the three of them. He cupped the underside of her breasts through her shirt and his thumbs grazed her straining nipples.

Embry groaned as he grabbed a hold of her hips and rocked wantonly against Bella's backside. His erection throbbed as Bella ground back in response to his own grinding.

Seth continued his ministrations against Bella's breast and trailed kisses down the opposite side of her throat. His hips thrust forward at the same time Embry ground behind her, tripling the symphony of low moans and mewls of pleasure from them all.

Bella tipped her head to the side and captured Embry's mouth, his tongue found its way inside. The song changed and the arousal grew as the sensual beat bled into their passionate embraces.

Seth lost himself in the ardent desire of the moment and lowered his head down, his lips dragged down the column of her throat to her chest. His tongue swirled against her vanilla laden scent as he found his way down to her heaving bosom. He nuzzled his face between the two perky breasts.

The intensity of the moment was broken by the loud, obnoxious shout of Quil. His loud voice carried as a red faced Bella buried her face against Seth's chest.

"I came here to fuck bitches!"


	3. Sensual Spells part 2

Pairing: Embry/Bella/Seth

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. A huge thank you to jarms and WolfGirl7411 for helping me out with the edits

The two wolves decided they were going to try again. Each wanted Bella to be his mate, but they had set up the plan together. They were going to make her theirs.

They were torn whether to get her drunk again or just ease her into the decision. It was life changing for sure, but it felt right to them both, and they could only hope she would see it their way.

The calls had been made, and they had managed to convince her to come to the reservation. Seth was jittery as they waited on First Beach. Embry wasn't faring much better; his stomach was tied in knots. She had always been the girl both of them wanted since pre-phase days.

All too soon they heard the roar of her truck, and both of them rushed toward the parking lot to meet her. Her eyes were wide when she saw them; fear tainted her soothing vanilla scent.

The scent they had both come to cherish.

They calmed instantly when they saw her. Not wishing to scare her anymore than they already had.

Embry spoke quickly, in an attempt to sooth her fear.

"It's okay, Bells...we just want to talk to you..."

Seth released a lupine whimper, unable to stop himself before he nuzzled her from behind. His youthful voice had deepened considerably since his phase, and it was sensual silk to Bella's ears.

"I'm sorry, Bella...I...shit. We're excited to see you."

Embry spoke up after glancing around, not wanting any interruptions this time—not from Quil or anyone else.

"Maybe we should go back to your place, Bells...or my apartment?"

Her lungs drew in a harsh breath of air before she offered an acquiescent nod.

"You drive, Embry...I don't know where you live."

She slid into the cabin, taking the middle seat, snug between them both. Embry quickly maneuvered the beast that was her truck out of the parking lot.

The tension was thick as he drove the short distance from the beach to his one bedroom apartment.

It only took a couple of minutes before they had made the short drive to Embry's apartment and had slid out of the truck.

He took her hand and murmured teasingly to her in a low rasp that sent a brief burst of arousal through every cell in her body.

"It's going to be okay, Bells..I'll be by your side..holding your hand the whole time. You might even like it a little."

He capstoned the phrase with a wink, and they turned to walk side by side toward the building.

Bella was apprehensive but, truth be told, ever since that drunken night on the beach...she could think of nothing but the two wolves and how much she really wanted them.

Entering Embry's place, she whispered.

"I never knew you moved out of your mom's house."

Embry let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I...uh...it was for the best."

Seth went straight for the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"You two want anything to drink?"

Every instinct was telling him to ease the thick tension. He wanted this just as bad as packmate did, and he would do everything in his power to make it happen.

He brought Embry a beer and Bella a soda and took a seat on the other side of his girl, placing her between them both.

The silence was deafening.

In an attempt to calm the thick emotions in the room, Bella spoke.

"What is this?"

Her bashful demeanor reddened her cheeks.

"I haven't been able to think of anything else but you two since the bonfire the other night."

Seth blushed a little, and Embry reached up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sweetheart, that is what we wanted to talk to you about.."

He glanced at Seth before continuing.

"Seth and I can't forget it either.."

He stopped speaking for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"We...not just the men we are...our wolves, too...we all want you as our mate."

Holding his breath, both he and Seth grasped her hands while they waited for her reaction…

The gauntlet was thrown.

Their hearts lay on the line.


	4. Broken Bonds Part 2 - Give me Love

Rating: M

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Paul/Bella

Word-count: 502

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. A thank you to jarms for help with the edits

He had no idea what he was doing. She left him and now he finds out she is pregnant.

He fucked up...that was certain.

The best thing to ever happen to him was broken and chipped from his countless trysts, and he had no idea how to make their union whole again.

He had no idea how to get her back.

Physically sick from being separated, he struggled day in and out just to get by. They told him she was suffering, too.

They told him. She did not.

There were numerous attempts to contact her—phone calls and texts—but each time it was the same. She turned him away at every avenue.

He knew he hurt her—shattered the last piece of her fractured heart—Bella's silent pain reflected in his unanswered calls. The cold isolation was slowly killing them both.

After all the rejection, he watched her from afar, regret like a bitter pill he swallowed constantly.

It was a need, even when they were apart and hurting, he still needed to protect his mate.

The first time he saw her, he could tell how troubled she was..her pain echoed in the dead caverns of her eyes.

The next time he managed to capture a glance, the pregnancy was showing on her body—her belly blossoming with his child.

That agonized him. It sent him to his fucking knees.

Each time he laid eyes on her, he reeled. His lungs burned like he was drowning...drowning in his own sufferings; the ones he wrought upon himself.

What had he done?

To her? To him? To the sacred imprint bond?

He was only beginning to realize what a treasure she was to him, how his hands—his indiscretions—had twisted their life into something unrecognizable and ugly.

The pain was unbearable. It was time for him to man up...even if it was too little, too late.

Paul needed her like the air they breathed. He was lost without her in his life.

The pack turned their back on him, shunning him for his actions.

The only man he could depend on, that would listen and give him a sound thrashing before helping him, was his dad.

Listening with a cool ear, he gave Paul direction—no holds barred, cut and dry. It was something both the man and wolf needed terribly. Not mincing words, he told his son to get his shit together, to be the father he never was.

At his dad's urging, Paul took a job at the sawmill—trying to get his life on track, trying to become the husband Bella deserved.


	5. Sensual Spells part 3

Rating: M

Genre: Smut

Pairing: Embry/Bella/Seth

Word-count: 709

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. A thank you to jarms and wolfgirl7411 for help with the edits

It had been two weeks since Embry and Seth revealed their intentions to her. She had accepted; how could she not? She wanted the two of them.

Just the mere thought of them touching her, caressing her with their hot hands was enough to make her soaking wet.

Her fingers skimmed across her heaving breasts, tugging and rolling her nipples. Erotic thoughts, filled with desire, drew her eyes closed as she slipped into the daydream.

_Embry ran his fingers against the smooth column of her pale throat, his voice low and sensual._

"_Do you want my cock buried in your tight pussy, sliding and rocking into you until I have your body writhing and gasping for more?"_

_She could barely think, much less answer._

_Instead of speaking, she arched back against him, onto the hardened length that was resting against her ass. The feel of it brushing against her body left her panting with desire. _

_Seth was in front of her, his mouth sucking at the skin between her neck and shoulder. She was already so close to losing it._

_Both of her wolf men worked her clothes off with finesse. _

_Embry grazed her ear with his lips before continuing down to her collarbone. _

_Seth whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "Tell us how much you want both of us to fuck you, sweetheart."_

_His voice came as another breathy proclamation of his intentions, and Embry's, too._

"_You are enough...you are so enough...for the both of us. It is unbelievable how enough you are."_

_The soft intonation of his words filled every part of her heart with love and drenched her panties. _

_With each hot stroke of their hands, her thighs rubbed together in a blatant attempt to relieve the building pressure. The fire they ignited within her burned hotter and higher, fueled by smokey whispers and searing seduction._

_She was beyond words when she felt both of them rubbing her folds, their fingers soothing the erotic burn—just barely. _

_A gasp fell from her parted lips when they slid their thick fingers into her, stretching her walls. She felt so full—it was exquisite torture, pleasurable pain._

_Both of them hummed, working their fingers together, sliding and rocking in and out, in and out. _

_She could already feel her stomach tightening with the coil of her impending orgasm._

_Her head fell back, allowing the two of them to work her into frenzy. Soft gasps and moaned pleas were all she could manage to expel before her body slammed against Seth. _

_A sharp cry pierced the quiet as she fell over the edge; Seth captured her lips in a heated, passionate kiss._

She opened her eyes and jolted slightly when her fingers plucked and teased her nipples into tight, little buds.

Her body writhed in an attempt to soothe the burning ache. One hand slid down over her stomach causing her to quiver in anticipation.

Finally, she parted the folds of her innocence and slid a finger into her fluttering walls. The sensation elicited a moan and made her body seize.

The other hand wrapped around her right breast; the image of Seth sucking and tugging at the taut peak was driving her crazy. How she wished he was there—she was overcome by the desire to bury her fingers in his hair.

Sliding and rocking her body against the finger in her dripping pussy, her thumb rubbed small, tight circles against the throbbing button. It didn't take long at all until she was trembling with fierce waves of pleasure that were rising into a crescendo. She came with intensity, her entire body shaking with a powerful quake.

She lay there, panting, giving herself time to calm down. Nodding her head with a firm shake, she made her decision.

She was going to see her wolf men in the morning.


	6. Storms of The Heart

Rating: M

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Jake/Bella

Word-count: 623

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. A thank you to jarms and wolfgirl7411 for help with the edits.

A/N Be gentle lol this is the first time I truly have wrote Jake.

**Storms of The Heart**

"Don't make me choose...It will always be him."

The words Bella spoke cut deep, like a jagged piece of glass piercing his heart repeatedly. The force of emotion that rippled through him was enough to nearly force him to his knees.

He turned from her, his eyes misting with tears that grated his voice into a raspy snarl.

"Go! Go be with your precious leech. I wouldn't want you to choose life and everything it has to offer."

The sarcasm in his words was a reflection of the agonizing pain he felt.

The first drops of rain started above them and the wind picked up, a clap of thunder booming through the air. The peak of the storm matched the surge of their ardor.

He could hear the tears in her voice as she paced behind him.

"Jake, please understand...I couldn't even leave Edward if I wanted to."

He growled at her words, ready to walk away.

She whispered, her words halted him in his tracks.

"I can't! If I leave, the vampire royalty will hunt me down and kill me."

He whipped around to stare at her, his voice hoarse with passion.

"Don't you get it, Bells? I can protect you. The pack can _fucking_ protect you!"

She cried harder. With heaving shoulders, she clutched her arms, her shape taking on the same broken stance as when the damn bloodsucker left her.

He fought the urge to go to her, terrified that even the slightest advance might scare he off.

Oh, God! He hated himself for forcing the girl he loved—cherished above all else—to choose. He was selfish, and he wanted her no matter what.

His heart stuttered when she looked at him, her eyes red and puffy, cheeks flushed.

Even in agony over the decisions that lay before her, she was absolutely breathtaking.

Hesitantly, he reached for her, still afraid she would run. Her breath hitched with a hiccup.

Something was different. When their gaze met, time stood still, and they were lost in each other's stare. It was as if they were seeing one another for the very first time.

Even the look in Bella's eyes changed. It was as if she had been under a spell—a thrall—and was now free of it. How? He could not explain, but nevertheless, he was ecstatic she was finally free of Edward fucking Cullen.

They each whispered the other's name, and Jake felt the whole earth tilt as something he desperately wanted finally happened.

He imprinted.

"Jake…"

"Bells…"

She gasped with the realization of what transpired.

Jake's voice was full of awe and love.

"I can't believe it...I've longed for this, and it finally happened."

He was pulled from his amazement when she whispered, her shoulders slumped as if she were ashamed.

"I'm not good enough for you, Jake...I never will be."

His head shook as he pulled her flush to him—fervor strong in his contention—and with the crook of his finger, he lifted her chin. Her doe-like eyes melted everything away again.

"You are enough. You are so enough. It is unbelievable how enough you are, Bells."

With his final proclamation, he lowered his mouth to hers in a searing kiss.


	7. Storms of The Heart Part Two

Rating: M

Genre: Smut

Pairing: Jake/Bella

Word-count: 703

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. A thank you to jarms and wolfgirl7411 for help with the edits.

**Storms of The Heart Part Two**

They slow danced together, their eyes on each other. It had been three months since everything changed and they became a couple.

"You look breathtaking tonight, Bells...not that you don't any other time."

Jake floundered momentarily before Bella stilled his words with a gentle kiss.

Just one press of her lips was all it took. He was lost in her, kissing her ravenously.

Her muffled cries of pleasure as the kiss deepened, only urged him on, their tongues swirling against one another.

His hand drifted to cup her ass before his fingers skimmed beneath her shirt and brushed against the underside of her pert breasts.

She gasped at the sensation his touch brought. Her breathless whisper consumed the air around them and filled his body with desire.

"Make love to me, Jake. I want tonight to be our first time together."

That was all it took. Jacob scooped Bella into his arms and carried her from the beach to the little

red house, kissing her the whole way.

The moment he laid her on his bed, clothes flew off, and their mouths sought each others skin in tortuous desire.

Lips wrapped around the taut peak of her breasts—biting and tugging at the sensitive flesh—his movements caused Bella to whimper and bow beneath his ministrations.

She clamped her thighs around his ears when he moved down to her glistening folds. Low mewls purred from her lips as he licked and nibbled at the very delicate flesh there.

When he sucked at her little jewel of a button—nipping it—Bella let go, her juices flooding down his throat.

Feminine exhales slipped out with his name.

"Jake!"

He couldn't help but smirk in response to her murmur.

"You taste like fine wine, honey."

Slowly moving up her body, his hips and hard cock rested against her stomach while they kissed in fervor.

It didn't take Bella long before she was a sopping mess. Jake hesitantly wrapped his hand around his arousal and meticulously guided the tip past her swollen pussy lips. The sensual feeling dragged a moan from them both.

He held her gaze, his fingers brushing against her cheek lightly.

"I love you, Bells. I'm sorry this is going to hurt."

Gently he pushed past the hymen, taking her innocence along with his.

Bella bit her lip to avoid crying out, the pain sudden and overwhelming for the moment.

Jake did his best to ease her hurt by pressing hot kisses against her throat, his wolf favoring the crook of her neck and her shoulder.

She waited until the ache eased before her hips rocked upward, assuring him she was no longer in agony.

Slowly thrusting into her blossoming womanhood, he whispered.

"You feel so good...so tight, honey. I don't think I will last long."

His movements were urged on by her legs wrapped around him, begging him to go harder.

Soon they were a panting, trembling mass of tangled flesh, Bella's moans rising in harmony with Jake's growls.

They were close to yielding to the bliss that threatened to erupt any second.

Bella fell over the precipice first with a garbled exhale of sounds and shuddering, and Jake immediately followed into the orgasmic paradise. His wolf surged to the surface, sinking his teeth into the smooth skin of her neck.

Still quaking with pleasure—bodies intertwined and gasping for air—they tried to calm down from the excitement of their lovemaking.

Soft utterances slid from Bella's mouth as she rubbed her fingers against his copper hued skin.

"That was amazing, Jake...better than I could have ever imagined."

Jake hummed and pulled her closer, whispering huskily against her hair after he lathed the mark with his healing saliva.

"It was heaven, Bells. You are my heaven. I love you."


	8. The Days of a Pornstache

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Comedy**

**Pairing: Charlie's mustache**

**Word-count: 581**

**A/N this one is way out of my norm..it was all because of a conversation one day about Charlie's pornstache...huge thanks to WolfGirl7411 for the edits :) **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

**The Days of a Pornstache**

Monday morning: I was woken rudely up by crumbs disturbing my peaceful slumber.

Tuesday afternoon: What the hell is this? My human made me meet a new mouth. This mouth was smooth and nothing like my friend below me.

Wednesday morning: Oh my! My human ate a sticky bun and got sweet pasty stuff all over me...then had the gall to drown me with something called water.

Thursday evening: God, I know you're busy but if you have time to help me and Mr. Mouth persuade my human that we are not meant to have icing on us, I will be forever grateful.

Friday: Nooo...how could this be? My human coated me in some type of gel that he said is supposed to make me look styling...whatever that means.

Saturday night: Oh the merciful gods! Please save me! I was minding my own business and my human decided I needed to meet, eat and drink. What an experience that was! The human got me all wet and called me a flavor savor by introducing me to another human's mustache...but it wasn't a normal mustache...this one was all wiry and wet. Sure tasted good, though...even if it didn't look like me or Mr. Mouth.

Sunday night: Dear God, if you can hear me...please save me...my human is shaving (*sounds of clipping and screams of terror*) Oh God, noooo! He got Frank! JESUS SAVE ME! He's going to kill me!

(*muffled screams, then silence*)

Monday morning: (*scared voice*) I made it...Frankie wasn't so lucky...are you there, Bobby? (*Bobby whispers, "yeah"*) Phew...we survived...I wonder when the human is going to see that weird mustache again...I want to meet, eat and drink again with it.

Wednesday night: PRAISE JESUS! My human took me to see the weird mustache again and got me extra wet while the other moustache's human pressed it right against me and made weird sounds. I still didn't understand but, hey, as long as I get to eat and drink with my new friend, I am happy.

Thursday evening: Trouble in paradise...someone call 911! My human and my new friend's human are shouting at each other. Oh the agony! Please, don't take my new friend away from me!?

Saturday afternoon: Yes! There is a God! My human brought me back to my new friend and oh, how good did she taste...the weird sounds, I could do without but, oh, the yumminess of it all is like heaven to me.

Sunday morning: My human confused me...while that tongue thing was sticking out, he told my new friend that he loved her and her taste. IT IS NOT HIS JOB to love her taste! It is MINE, dammit! I wanted to shout at my human.

"I don't think you're understanding the position that you're putting me in."

He was hoarding my new friend all to himself...old bastard.


	9. Darkness Part 1

Rating: M

Genre: Angst

Pairing: Jared (Garash)/ Bella (Izi)

Word-count: 428

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. A thank you to jarms for help with the edits

A quick a/n - This is a past life of Bella and Jared set in Mesopotamia. Bella is a gifted warrioress. She and Jared are fighters against the first vampires.

In the darkness of the night, they stood together, arms wound around another. The glow of the fiery city lit up the night beneath them.

"We had to do this, Garash...they would have brought doom to our people."

Izi furled her body closer to his as they laid witness to the destruction below. Her mind shifted to the visions she had been having that led to this moment.

_The mists swirled around their bodies like invisible death coming to claim their souls. Sharp cries were heard as the blood demons moved and feasted on the writhing figures littering the ground-silencing the shrill pleas, sucking the last drops of life-sustaining crimson._

She was pulled from her memories of the vision as one of the vile creatures ran up the mountain, leaving a burning trail in its wake. It was coming straight for her and Garash.

Izi drew a breath and grabbed her beloved's hand, a chant flowed from her lips. Palms were raised toward the demon and fire rained down. Its unearthly cry pierced the darkness as it met its end.

Garash looked down at her, his long hair tied back by a simple leather cord, his bronzed skin glowing from the fire. The darkened eyes that she had often gazed into held nothing but a fierce love for her. Small hands pressed against the hard planes of his chest as they met in a look.

The powerful look that burned in his visage made her heart swell with emotion. Embers of fire scorched her very being as they gazed at one another. It was always like this with them, the flames of passion licked their essences with glance.

Her breath hitched when she felt his muscular arms draw her body flush, eyes never move from their locked stare.

His lips drew into a half smirk, knowing just how he affected her, before he claimed her mouth with a fervid need to consume his treasured fire starter.

Just as quickly as the inferno of desire threatened to overtake them, Izi was drawn into a vision.

_Her mother struggled for breath, the smoke choked her lungs. Blood stained the ground while each of her kin met the darkness of night and left this life._

Gut wrenching sobs made it hard for her to speak. Body trembling from the vision, she looked up to Garash and fought to gather her senses. Pain and sadness colored her definitive words.

"We must move, my love...or all is for naught. They will attack the village of our people by the next nightfall."


End file.
